Waterpark and Beach Balls
by LoveSquid
Summary: Sanji is sent to the water park to watch after the monkey. And the girls are there as well...wait...where's Luffy? Nakamaship Slight SanjixLuffy (if you squint) Oneshot


The blonde chef didn't know how he gotten pulled into this, but he did and alas he was standing in front of the gates with that shitty man.

The gates opened before them and he raced in, leaving Sanji behind. "Hey! Wait, you asshole!" he shouted as he ran behind the simple-minded boy.

"Eh? Oh, sorry Sanji!" he turned around and grinned. As soon as Sanji caught up with the lad, the back of his shoe made contact with the boy's head. A large bump formed and he pouted, "I said I was sorry."

"Did you mean it?"

"Yea-" he paused and patted his fist on the palm of his other hand, "Nope."

"Course," the blonde said sarcastically. He felt like he was talking to a child, maybe even a toddler, whenever he was left alone with this seventeen year old. "We are only staying for a few hours."

"Ah…" His toothy grin turned into a frown, "Can't we stay longer?"

"Nope."

Within seconds, Luffy forgotten about the debate as his eyes wandered ahead. A giant water slide caught his attention. As he was about to race for it, Sanji's hand halted him. "You don't know how to swim. There's no way you're going on that shitty slide."

"Why not? You can just catch me at the bottom!"

"It's your life," Sanji shrugged.

The boy grinned as he raced through the crowd of people. Imminently, the blonde lost sight of him. He pulled out a cigarette as he started walking to the pool at the bottom of the slide. With a flick of his thumb, his cigarette was lit. He stood by the pool, waiting for the moron to come on down and sink at the bottom; just like always.

Why he wanted to come to the water park in the first place was beyond Sanji. That boy was a complete hammer when water was involved.

This, of course, made that old fart pick Sanji, out of all of Luffy's friends, to babysit him at the water park. _'Shitty old man…' _the blonde thought.

A finger tapped him on his shoulder and he turned around and caught sight of a boy barely the age of sixteen. "Um, sir, you can't smoke here."

"I'm waiting for someone."

"T-Then…um…can you put out that cigarette then? Please?"

He nodded and rubbed the lit part off from the pavement. He threw the end within the trash when he caught sight of the stunning beauties.

"NAMI-SWAN~! VIVI-CHWAN~!"

He whirled in front of the two beauties and held his hands together. His eyes wondered down their bodies. His orange lollipop was wearing a bikini suit. It showed off her curves and fit her body quite well. While his blueberry was wearing a one piece with a beach ball in her other hand. Both of them looked beautiful without their waitress uniforms on; but those looked great on the girls as well.

"Hey Sanji-kun," Nami greeted.

"Hello Sanji-san!" Vivi tilted her head to the side and gave him a smile that almost caused him to melt.

Nami looked at him, "What are you doing here?" It was strange seeing him without a suit; instead, he wore a pair of blue swimming trunks.

"Babysitting the shitty busboy."

"Luffy-san's here?" The bluette questioned. "Where?"

"Slide," he pointed back to the giant slide of doom.

Nami's eye twitched, "You know…he can't swim."

"I tried to warn him."

She sighed. That was just like Luffy. "Well, then, see you two tomorrow at work."

"Of course, Nami-san! Vivi-chan!" He called them goodbye and went back to the swimming pool. He sat down on a nearby beach chair as he waited. He could only imagine what the girls were doing without him. Maybe he should invite them here next week since Luffy had to ruin his chances of seeing Nami and Vivi with wet hair and clothes sticking to their bodies.

"Eh? Sanji?" A boy with an unusual large nose walked up behind him. He had a pair of yellow trunks and a towel around his neck. The water from his hair dripped onto the ground.

"Longnose."

The boy tried to yell, but instead his head fell forward. "Can't you ever call me Usopp for once?"

"Maybe," he shrugged his shoulders. Under his breath he was seeing which was better, "Shitty Usopp…Shitty Longnose…"

Usopp rolled his eyes and sat down on the other side of the bench. "You aren't getting in?"

What was with all of these questions? Well, he didn't mind them from Nami and Vivi, but from bastards it was a different thing. "I'm waiting on Luffy so we can move on to the next pool." Hopefully a kiddy pool for that bastard, or the pool that the angels went to.

How long was this ride suppose to be?

"Oh, he's here too? Well, I just saw Nami and Vivi." He lifted the towel over his wet hair and tried to dry it. "Seems like everyone from work came today." Like the two girls and Luffy, Usopp also worked at the restaurant; usually he dealt with the register if Nami was too busy or cleaned the floors.

"Hopefully not that shitty Mosshead."

"Can you believe Zeff gave Zoro the job of a greeter?"

"Seeing his face would give us bad business."

"Actually…" Usopp leaned back in the chair, "I think I did see Luffy now that I think about it."

Sanji froze and slowly turned to face the Longnose. "What do you mean?"

"Seen him at the entrance. I guess they sent him back since he's too short or something."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just thought about it!"

Sanji stood up as his eye darted around the poolside. The scarred boy was nowhere to be found. "Dammit!" he cursed as he raced off.

Usopp just sat there and watched as the blonde left. He had no clue what was his problem.

The sous chef searched the stalls in the bathroom, the other pools and slides. His face deflated as he was finally at the end of the water park. "Where the fuck is that bastard?!"

A moment later, a huge shadow engulfed him into darkness. He did not want to turn around. "So where's my grandson?

Next he heard knuckles crack.

Sanji turned around and raised his eyebrow.

Garp stood there with an evil glint in his eyes. "Where's Luffy?" He pounded his fist into his other hand.

"I-I don't know."

…

He tried the next key, but it didn't fit into the lock. He straightens his back and scratched the back of his neck. "When did they change locks?" he muttered.

The door opened and Nami stood there. "Zoro? Luffy?" she questioned.

"Hey Nami!" Luffy grinned as he walked inside of her home.

"When did you move?" Zoro asked as he followed behind the black haired boy.

Nami rolled her eyes, "I'd never moved…"

"What happened to my stuff?"

"…Your apartment is on the other side of town."

"See, I told ya, Zoro!" Luffy chuckled at his green haired friend. Zoro growled in reply.

Nami turned around and faced Luffy, who made himself at home. The two boys were wearing nothing but swimming trunks, and a certain blonde was missing. "Shouldn't you be with Sanji or something?"

"Shitty cook?" Zoro questioned. This was the first he heard about it all day.

"Oh yeah. Where is he?" Luffy looked around the house as if Sanji and the others would appear in any second. He totally forgot about Sanji babysitting him. Maybe he got lost or something.

A vein popped in Nami's forehead. "How did you end up with Zoro then?"

Zoro crossed his arms and sat on the couch. His legs took more space than needed. "I found him at the water park. He was stealing food off this kid, Chopper's, plate." He leaned his head back and started sleeping. While Luffy was darting from one cabinet to the other in her kitchen.

"Who say you two could come in?!"

**Hey, I'm Love Squid and this is my first fanfic. Was everyone in character? Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
